Pokemon : Dawn of the Uprising
by Bane2305
Summary: Twelve years ago he was banished in another dimension. Now the Renegade has come back. And his revenge toward the God who betrayed him will be complete. The clash between God and Men has begun. But will our heroes be on the right side this time ? Will they be on the right side, for the dawn of the uprising ? [Amourshipping]
1. Chapter 1 : The Awakening

So here we go with my first pokemon story. Even if english isn't my native language, I hope you will enjoy my work and leave reviews as constructive as possible. I also took some liberties with the anime's story and I tried to not rewrite things that happened in it. So don't be disappointed if I skip the kiss scene in the airport ;) So let's go !

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : The Awakening of the Renegade**_

Skies were becoming darker and darker around the Spear Pillar. The highest point of Sinnoh region was now fully hidden beneath a purple and gloomy mist. Pure energy and power were emanating from the Red Chain that was inserted in Cyrus' gloves. The blue haired man was jubilating ! Finally ! After ten years of research, disillusion and disappointment, his new world was here, at hand !

"Everything is ready for the creation of a new world. Now all will end, and all will begin. With this Red Chain created from the power of the Lake Guardians, I will pry open the portal to another dimension."

The Red Chain was now burning more than lava ! Its bloody lights was covering the whole temple, forcing Mars and Jupiter to cover their eyes, but Cyrus didn't bat an eye. He was feeling the Lake Guardians' energy running through his veins and didn't dare to move. A lightning suddenly struck the ground just between the three guardians and two huge forms began to appear in front of Team Galactic's Leader. A wicked smile appeared on his face while he proceeded to the rest of the ritual. He was clearly enjoying the process of becoming a creator, a god.

"By the power of this Red Chain, I order to you to kneel before me. Recognize me as your true master. Dialga, master of time and Palkia, creator of space !"

"It's fantastic!" Charon exclaimed, not realizing one second that he was interrupting his leader. "We are reaching a level of energy able to light up the entire region for the next decade ! It's unbelievable…"

"Shut up old man!" Mars interrupted. "We don't give a damn about your stupid datas ! Can't you just, enjoy the moment?!"

The scientist began to open his mouth to reply but the icy look that Cyrus gave him was way clearer than any world. He focused back on his screen, giving one last murderous glare to Mars who smiled at him sadistically.

"Now Dialga and Palkia, I command you to unleash your power for me!" Cyrus resumed.

"I hope we are not interrupting anything!" A voice shouted from behind.

A grin appeared on the leader's face. Here they were. The three twerps and the champion came for him. They were going to try to stop the beginning of his new world. Not over his dead body !

"What a shame that you are way too late." Mars taunted. "Our new world is at hand and we will never let you stop us!"

"You are crazy!" Brock shouted back. "I admit you that our world isn't perfect, and it will never be. But imagine all the lives that you are going to destroy! You just can't do this!"

"That's right." Cyrus replied coldly. "Billions will die. But next to it, a new world will emerge, better than what came before."

"If you want a better world, why don't you just try to improve this one? There is no need for a slaughter Cyrus!" Cynthia tried to reason him.

"You, among everyone, should know that this world is long lost ! But you are way too indoctrinated to admit that I'm saving mankind by consenting this sacrifice. So I think it's time for me to give you a lesson ! Dialga, show them your power with Roar of Time!"

The blue legendary dragon rose a few feet in the air and the diamond on his chest began to glow. A terrible blue blast left his mouth toward the group as he used his most dangerous attack, able to ruin the course of time itself.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Pulse to protect us!" Cynthia commended.

The ground Dragon quickly fired back a powerful blast which collided with Dialga's attack, stopping it just before it hit the group.

"He can't stop indefinitely attacks from those two beasts." Cynthia warned the group. "Don't forget that they are gods."

"Palkia, use Water Pulse!" Cyrus thundered, quite pissed.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt to intercept it!" Ash shouted.

The incoming wave was stopped by a powerful lighting just in front of the young trainer. "Now Spacial Rend!"

"Disperse, quick!" Dawn yelled.

The purple orb struck the ground just a moment after the group hid behind pillars.

"You are no match for gods!" Cyrus madly sneered, looking pitifully at them.

The madman brutally lost interested in his adversaries : they were nothing to be bothered by anymore. Soon, all of them will become only memories. So he just stood here, admiring his work and his new world that was at hand.

"I've waited so long for this moment, Dialga and Palkia. Shaping this world can only be done by the spiral power of time and space. The very thing you happen to have

the ability to control. With you serving me, I will create and entirely new world. This incomplete and ugly one can now disappear. I am resetting everything to zero.

Nothing shall remain!"

The Team Galactic's Leader rose his fist high in the air and the Red Chain seemed to glow even more.

"We've got to separate him from this chain, it's our only hope." Cynthia whispered.

"Hey!" Ash said. "What is happening behind him ?"

The others looked where the young trainer indicated them, and indeed, a strange dark substance was accumulating in a perfect circle form and Dialga and Palkia didn't seem to have anything to do with it. An aura of darkness was emanating from it and Ash felt a disturbing coldness. Something was coming from this portal. Something evil and angry.

"Oh my god no…"

"You know what it is Cynthia?" Dawn asked.

"Oh yes I know, and I think Cyrus also knows it very well. He has to stop or he is gonna free something far worse than Dialga and Palkia."  
Cyrus had also noticed and his face was becoming paler by the seconds. Was it truly possible ? Was he coming for him ?

"Palkia, use Spacial Rend to condemn this portal, now!"

The gigantic dragon obeyed promptly. Soon, the purple attack connected with the dark substance which seemed to Cyrus' horror to absorb it. Two red eyes appeared a the center of the circle.

"Cyrus, you've got to free the Lake Guardians!" Cynthia shouted. "They are the only one who can close the portal!"

"You think I'm stupid?!" He roared angrily. "It will destroy my Red Chain!"

"And it will prevent him from rising again! Please Cyrus I'm begging you!"

Ash looked at the Champion then at his two friends who seemed as lost as he was. What was she talking about ?

"Mars, Jupiter. Free the Guardians." Cyrus ordered.

"What? Master Cyrus, we can't do this!" Mars protested. "Not now! Your… our project is here, at hand!"

"Yes. But you are going to free them. Now."

The two commandant looked at each other, totally lost. What the hell was going on ? But there loyalty to their leader and there trust in him was way to high to disrespect his orders so they did what they were compelled to do. The three little Pokemon rose into the air and placed themselves in a perfect triangle around the dark circle. Observing all the process, Ash risked and eye to the portal. A snake-like head and neck was emerging from it.

"Cynthia, is it a pokemon?" he muttered.

"Oh yes it is, and the most dangerous of them all."

A soft white light emerged from the Guardians, enveloping the dark matter. A loud shriek emanated from the pokemon who retreated back into the portal, but the three legendaries didn't stop there. They continued to send light on the dark circle, destroying it step by step.

"Dialga, Roar of time! Palkia, Spacial Rend!" Cyrus thundered.

The two powerful blast struck on what was left of the circle. There was a terrible explosion and the group was temporally blinded.

"Is everyone alright?" Brock shouted.

"I think I am." Dawn responded.

"Ash and I are here!" Cynthia replied from the other side of the old ruins. "What happened ?"

They ran to Cyrus and his two admins. The Red Chain had lost her color and the five legendaries were nowhere to be seen. It was over. The Team Galactic's Leader knelt in front of the place where his dream stood just a minute ago. And now it was gone.

"You took the right decision, old friend." Cynthia said.

"How dare you call him your friend, you bitch!" Mars shouted, slapping Cynthia in the face in the process.

The Champion was taken off guard by such a sneaky punch and took a few steps back, but Ash had her back. All the rage he had accumulated against team Galactic behavior toward humans and pokemon was freed in one terrible moment.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" the young trainer shouted angrily.

The two admins were splattered away by the powerful lightning and finally Cyrus rose from his knees, not even caring about their fate.

"Did I Cynthia? Isn't being absorbed by the Torn World or the Distortion World how you like to call it a far better fate than the slow decline of our kind?"

"The fact that you lost hope in this world and in the people who inhabits it doesn't give you the right to play god and destroy everything" Dawn countered.

If glare could kill, Cyrus would have murdered Dawn right here. Instead of it, he took a deep breath and regained his composure, and took something from his back.

The group was frozen in horror, realizing he was holding a gun and was aiming it at Ash's face.

"So, what do you think kid? One little push and your pathetic and insignificant life is over. Do you think death isn't a better fate than the Torn World?"

Ash's brain was working as fast as he could. He didn't see it coming, and his friends neither. It was clear that Cyrus expected an answer, but as he said, he was just a fourteen kid ! Did he truly want to hear how he wanted to be able to fulfill his dream of becoming a pokemon master ? Or how he missed the friend he had made over his journeys ? How he wished he had the opportunity to visit Alto Mare once more ? Moreover, he didn't know what this torn world thing was. But he was sure of one thing : he trusted the pokemon gods, if he had to die here, to have mercy on him. He had never been very religious but he always tried to act as kindly as possible to people and pokemon in general. And because of it, he knew it. He wasn't afraid!

"Stay away from him." Dawn groaned angrily, getting Ash back to reality in the process.

"Try to move, you or your pokemon and I shoot. I want him to answer me. Now!"

Ash took a deep breath and decided to give Cyrus what he wanted : a honest answer. He was tired of fighting this madman. If this was to end here, then it will end like he had lived.

"I'm not afraid of you Cyrus." Ash replied, defying him with his eye. "I'm not afraid of dying right here. If this is the end, I thank whatever gods may be and I trust Arceus to have mercy on me!"

"So you have faith in gods…" Cyrus muttered, taking a few steps back, as if he had been struck by a lighting. "He will be so disappointed when you will meet him…"

"What do you mean"

"I mean it's over. I failed twerp and war is coming. And none of you can help it."

Cyrus rotated the gun in his hand, aiming it at himself.

"No don't!" Brock shouted.

"Master Cyrus!" Mars shouted, getting back to her feet.

"You saw what is coming from the Torn World Cynthia." Cyrus said. "Soon he will be back. I wish you good luck."

Ash had only enough time to close his eyes. There was a loud detonation and silence fell back on the ruins. Nothing happened during a few seconds and the young trainer finally dared to open his eyes. He first saw Brock on his right who was holding Dawn in his arms, comforting her. Mars and Cynthia were checking Cyrus' body, which was stained with blood drops.

Ash was suddenly taken by a powerful nausea. The coldness he had felt during the opening of the portal to the Torn World overthrew him and he passed out, hearing himself screaming.

* * *

Ash suddenly awoke in his bed, sweating profusely. It was the third time he had this nightmare, reliving that night at Mt Coronet. The young trainer sat on his bed, trying to think clear. It had been two years since Cyrus' death at the Spear Pillar and for him, it had been nearly two years without thinking about it until the two last weeks which were filled with terrible memories of Cyrus killing himself right in front him.

"Why now ?" The dark haired boy muttered to himself.

He checked the clock on his right : only 3 a.m. Pikachu was fast asleep at the end of his bed, as Clemont was in his own. Ash finally rose to his feet and went out of the pokemon center : sleep seemed to be something out of reach right now. He hummed in the pale light of the moon and sat down on a bench two blocks away of the pokemon center in the deserted streets of Lumios City. Even two weeks after Cyrus violent death, the nightmares had vanished … Mostly because he had to focus on his eighth gym badge and the Sinnoh League. So why now ? Was it because of his defeat at the end of the Kalos League or the thought of being separated of his friends ?

"It's not like there is a Darkrai at Lumios City chasing me down!" Ash screamed, rather angrily.

The dark haired boy sighed : it was cooler when said in his head.

"Ash are you alright?" a voice stained with concern said behind him.

He jumped and let out a not so masculine scream when he heard Serena's voice.

"Sorry I didn't want to frighten you." The young girl said, terribly embarrassed.

"It's fine … I wasn't excepting you to have insomnia at the same moment as me." Ash replied, trying to make her forgot that he had jumped out of his skin.

"You actually awoke me when leaving the Pokemon Center. You are lucky that Bonnie is a heavy sleeper."

"I suppose I am…"

"So why did you go outside? Is everything alright?"

"Nearly."

"Is it… Is it because our group have to split up, probably for ever, tomorrow?" Serena asked sitting down next to him, trying to mask her own sadness in her voice.

"Oh that ? We are still together for now right? So I try to not think too much about it. No it was because of…" Ash said, trying to phrase it without passing for a coward : he knew his friend won't judge him like that but anyway … Lately being as flawless as possible to her had become something very important to him.

The honey blonde girl remained silent : she knew her friend enough after travelling so much to let him take his time to speak about what had happened.

"I had a nightmare." Ash finally revealed. "About something that happened two years ago."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

The dark haired boy nodded quietly.

"At this time I travelled with two friends in Sinnoh region. I wanted to be part of the Sinnoh League so I collected the region badges. During this time we came across some kind of sect : they called themselves the Team Galactic."

"I see … Just like Team Flare?"

"Precisely. Their leader, a guy named Cyrus wanted to use the power of Dialga and Palkia, the gods of Space and Time to reshape Sinnoh and the world to his own image."

"What a charming dude … What happened ?"

And then he told her everything. How he and his friends fought Cyrus at the Spear Pillars and how the creature had escaped from the dark hole and finally the death of team galactic Leader.

"Oh my god…" Serena muttered.

"Seems pretty crazy ha?" Ash smiled. "But it wasn't his suicide that frightened me the most. It was the hatred. I don't know how to explain it but the thing that came

from the hole was full of anger and rage. I just … felt it. And Cyrus was terrified, I remember it now … This thing was dangerous enough to frighten a guy who had

clearly completely lost it."

They remained there for a couple of minutes. The silence wasn't as uncomfortable as Ash thought it would be. His friend understood him. He didn't know how, butshe understood. And suddenly she began to laugh. At the beginning she tried to contain it but it was clearly a failure.

"Happy to see my nightmare and fears cheer you up." Ash pouted, sternly.

"Sorry, it's nervous … it's just so much terrible things happens in Sinnoh that it's nearly ridiculous." "What do you mean?"

Serena took a few seconds to regain her composure and looked right into his friend's eyes. "Will you keep a secret for me Ash?

"Of course I will. You just took the time to listen to me. It's only fair for me to do the same."

"Well … You don't know that I was born in Sinnoh, don't you ?"

"What?" Ash replied, clearly taken off guard by her revelation. "I thought you were born in Kalos."

"I came here when I was only two years old you know. I was born in Twin Leaf town : at this time, it was a world-famous spot for Rhyhorn race. Until the incident."

"What incident?"

The boy suddenly realized that his friend was crying. Without thinking of it, he placed his arm around her shoulder and caressed softly her back.

"Thanks Ash." Serena said, trying to give a weak smile under the tears. "It's the first time that I tell this story to someone. It's just … Hard."

"I understand perfectly. Take all the time you need. You can even stop there if you want to."

The young girl smiled at him and looked at the moon. She had taken her decision : she will tell him. If there was someone she can tell … It was clearly him.

"It happened twelve years ago, I was only two years old as I said. I don't have many memories from this period, it's my mother who told me. There was a huge storm outside. In fact, most people thought it was the most terrible hurricane that they had ever seen. A baby named Dawn Belitz and her mother were left outside during the storm. My father tried to help her out with other people … He was struck by a lighting so powerful that he was turned into ashes in less than a second. When my mother learnt it, she tried to go outside to help him, even if it was no use. I suppose people do stupid things for loved one right? Anyway, a tree fell on her leg : it was the end of her career as a racer."

"I never suspected any of this…" Ash said, feeling guilty : even Dawn who he had travelled with never raised the subject.

"Don't blame yourself, how could you know?" Serena chuckled. "And it's alright, I don't have much memories about it to be honest."

"I guess so…" the boy said, relieved she wasn't mad at him. "Your mother and you moved right after that ?"

"Yes, just after my father's burial. My mother wanted to have as much distance as possible between Sinnoh and us. We met four years later at the summer camp. You already know the rest."

Ash silently nodded, registering all the informations he had gained. Serena and him shared a traumatic experience with Sinnoh. She was right : it was ridiculous.

"Serena…" he began softly.

"No please, stay quiet. Tomorrow I will go to Hoenn and you will go back home to Kanto. I want to enjoy the moment. One of our last before a very long time…"

And so he did, just looking at the moon with her while she was resting her head on his shoulder. A soft smile appeared on his lips.

"You know, I think you are wrong. "

"What ? She asked, rising an eyebrow."

"I think we will see each other again very soon. Just a feeling."

The honey blonde girl looked at him quizzically and finally smiled : his confidence was contagious. And so she just smiled, looking at the moon, feeling a great heat in her heart : she had never been that close to confess him how she felt.

A red lighting tore the skies of the Torn World. Energy was running everywhere in the cursed dimension. If someone had witnessed it, he would have probably seen that all this energy was converging at the highest point of the dark dimension, more precisely on what seemed to be a portal. A gigantic snake like pokemon was using a purple beam on it, and right behind it, a man wasn't paying very close attention to his friend progress and was admiring the dead beauty of the place that had been his home for the last twelve years.

He wasn't tall, only 5.6 feet but a menacing and cold aura was emanating from him : something dark. He had short raven hair and iceberg blue eyes. A perfectly cut beard made him look old but he was only 28. He wore a black jacket with white fur attached to the collar. His blue jeans and his rangers seemed to have lived more than one life but he was clearly menacing. Maybe it was because of his eyes, colder than ice, or because of the deadly smile that was paint on his mouth.

Onyx, it was his name, suddenly heard the triumphal scream of his Giratina. He abandoned the contemplation of the Torn World to look at his old friend creation. The portal was now as red as blood.

"Do you think it will work?" he asked mentally to his dragon.

"Honestly ? No. But it's not like we had something else to lose now. Our situation is quite terrible, Onyx."

"I know that. If only that Cyrus bastard didn't close the gateway."

"Stay calm. Now we have our way to come back. And to ask for justice."

A wicked smile appeared on the man's lips. Giratina was right. After twelve years of captivity in the Torn World, they had the opportunity to break free. He couldforget the deception of two years ago, when Giratina was closer than ever to enter the Spear Pillars.

"Plus. Giratina added. Now we know there is the kid. We know that we have a new enemy."

"And that's why we will be very careful. I don't want this twerp to spoil everything. We will begin with him. Then the rest of the plan. And God will finally pay."

"Don't you think Arceus has already approach him?"

"It's a possibility but as arrogant as our enemy is, I think he didn't."

"So it will be clandestinity."

"Until we have localized the sword, yes. Arceus doesn't know what we learnt from Caleb during our exile and I would be very pleased if things stayed that way. Speaking of him, where is he?"

"He returned to the fortress. He can't come back with us, as you know."

"I'm not stupid old friend. I didn't forget the terms of his captivity. We will free him soon enough."

"So, let's proceed to the ritual, will you?"

Onyx nodded quietly and called back his legendary dragon in his pokeball. He took a deep breath and began to chant in a very low voice, in a language forgotten decades ago. The portal turned to a jet black and the course of energy faded slowly, stabilizing the gateway in the process.

"It is time for the payback, God. As I promised, I'm coming back." Onyx muttered, before going through the portal.

* * *

New Moon Island wasn't known to be crowed with tourists. Most people, even the sailors of Canalave City didn't know its existence. And the dreadful aura of the Darkrai living there was often enough to sent away the curious. But the legendary pokemon knew something was wrong this time. The man who appeared right in front of him shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be there, disturbing the peace of his territory.

 _"You are not supposed to be here, Renegade!"_ Darkrai roared mentally, knowing the man he was speaking to was able to hear it.

 _"What do we have?"_ Onyx whispered. _"The king of nightmares himself came here, on this land far from every children he could terrorize, juste for me! What an honor!"_

 _"I won't repeat it! Leave this place right now. Go back where you belong!"_

 _"Or what? You will warn Arceus? Please do it. I can't wait to see him again."_

 _"Do you truly think he has time to waste with someone as insignificant as you? It's the final warning Onyx. Leave, or I will destroy you."_

 _"I would like to see you try."_ the Renegade answered, a devilish smile painted on his face and a pokeball in his hand. _"Infernape go!"_

The monkey pokemon appeared in a glowing light.

 _"Trying to use your type advantage? It won't save you! Dark Void!"_

A black orb formed into Darkrai's hands, joined above his head. And from it, emerged a thousand of smaller spheres which rushed to Infernape who hadn't moved yet.

 _"Dig. Quick."_

In less than a blink, the monkey was under earth, getting closer of Darkrai.

 _"Now Mach Punch just under him!"_

Infernape burst from under Darkrai, his glowing fist striking the legendary pokemon just under the chin.

 _"Now go on with flare blitz!"_

 _"Dark Void!"_

It was a sneaky move from Darkrai but he had no choice, or to be defeated. And letting Onyx win wasn't even an option. The dark orb hit Inferape at point blank. Even the flames that engulfed him couldn't protect him from the attack and he was put into a deep sleep.

 _"Now witness the power of Dream Eater!"_ thundered the master of nightmares.

The attack struck Infernape at full power, koing it instantly.

 _"You will pay for that! Come to me Giratina!"_

Darkrai felt the temperature significantly drop around him and he experienced an emotion that he hadn't felt for years : fear. He couldn't help but think how ironic it was, for the master of nightmares.

The legendary dragon had just materialized behind Onyx, of course in its alternative form. His large black ghostly wings were spread, giving him a more menacing look. His reverse areola was shining like gold on his head. And pure rage was emanating from its eye.

 _"I'm not letting you win Onyx. Never will I! Dark Pulse!"_

A black wave of energy left Darkrai's palm and flew to Giratina.

 _"Dodge it."_ Onyx said calmly.

And in a fluid motion, not only did the ghost dragon avoided the attack, but he also happened to get closer of his adversary. Way to close.

 _"Not good."_ Darkrai muttered to himself.

 _"Aurasphere!"_ Onyx thundered.

Darkrai knew there was no way he could avoid this attack so he only raised his palm, creating and ominous wind which slowed down the powerful orb that was going to him but also blinded Onyx and Giratina for a second. He didn't need more time.

 _"It's over Onyx! Blizzard!"_

The Renegade saw its enemy up in the sky, preparing his deadly attack : if it hit Giratina, he will be doomed for good. But he had one last trick for Darkrai to discover. A trick powerful enough for him to win.

 _"Giratina, Vengeful Reign."_

The dragon rose in the air, reaching the same height as Darkrai. Powerful icy winds were already sweeping the area, weakening it. His wings suddenly began glowing red. The king of nightmares felt the power of his attack go lower and lower, as if Giratina was absorbing it. He prepared himself for the attack. He wasn't disappointed. A rain of red beams struck him everywhere, causing so much pain that he felt like his soul was teared apart from his body.

He violently crashed on the ground, fainting in the process. His last thought was that he had failed : the only man dangerous enough to frighten Arceus was free again. Onyx was back. He passed out after that, without even hearing the powerful roar of Giratina, claiming his victory. He didn't feel neither the pokeball that hit him in the head. The ball moved just twice and then remained still on the ground.

The Renegade picked it up.

" _We've got to move. Darkrai's energy will mask ours and Arceus wont be able to track us down, but while the boy is on the lose, I don't want to take any risks."_

Giratina mentally nodded and lowered himself on the ground, allowing Onyx to climb on his back. For now, the plan was definitely a success.

* * *

Far from New Moon Island, nearly at the exact opposite of Sinnoh, in Celestic town, a woman knelt before an altar, studying it closely. She was almost certain it glowed during a brief second but now it remained as usual. Grey and dusty. She finally sighed and stood up, removing a strand of blond hair from her sight. Whatever had happened here, it was over.

Cynthia went out of the temple that she had studied during the last three months. A new room had been discovered by her grandmother so she had decided to study it : she was pretty frustrated. Even three months later, she had just no clue what was this room's use, or what the painting on the walls meant. She had recognized the Pokemon Regigigas and three forms around it, that wasn't the three other Regis. It wasn't much, after so much hard work.

The glowing of the altar had been like a gift from heaven to break the monotony of her days, but unfortunately, she didn't understand it neither.  
But what Cynthia understood very well, was the cold that she was feeling in her skin, despite the fact it was spring and she was wearing an enormous black coat. A strange instinct made her look to the Mt Coronet. Everything seemed peaceful there. She could even see a group of snovers going back to the top of the mountain, fleeing the warming of the season. But something was wrong and she knew it immediately. She knew it because she recognized the dark presence that was back in Sinnoh. She gritted her teeth.

"Onyx."

* * *

 _ **To be continued in chapter two : To the bottom.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 : To the bottom !

I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you very much for the review and the follows/favorites, it means a lot to me :) Again, english isn't my native language so until someone volunteer to be a Betareader, my grammar will have to do ;) I will try to keep this fic udpated once a week :) Enjoy and every constructives reviews are welcomed :)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : To the bottom !**_

The sun was slowly rising above Lumios City. The last dark corners of the night were disappearing in the streets of the most populated of the kalosians cities. Ash blinked twice, temporary blinded by the coming light. He tried to close his eyes again, intending to go back to the depth of sleep but an unusual weight on his left shoulder made him completely open his eyes. Mostly because the said weight was moving. What he saw brought to his cheeks a furious red, as he discovered Serena, sleeping like a baby on him.

The young trainer didn't dare to move, perfectly awake now. His brains processed at the speed of light. What could he do ? He just couldn't wake her up like this, for her to discover she had fallen asleep on him. Even if he liked it, he wasn't sure at all that she did, and he wasn't ready to take the risk to find out.

"I'm fucked. He commented, as a the matter of fact."

And Arceus knew how much he was. Serena began agitating more on his shoulder, indicating she was waking up too.

"No Braixen. she moaned still half asleep. Five minutes more, close the curtains …"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think there is much curtains to close here." Ash said, trying to not look too much embarrassed."

The young girl didn't react for a moment. It was only a few seconds after her friend's reply that she opened her eyes widely, realizing that she was not in the pokemon center. And the arm she was feeling under her head was certainly not one of her pokemon trying to wake her up.

She abruptly leaped on her feet, trying to understand her surrounding. She remembered the previous night, hearing Ash leaving the center, their confessions under the moonlight and the way they just admired it in silence. Did it mean ..?

"You fell asleep on me." her friend's voice said from behind her. "I didn't intend to wake you up, sorry."

World seemed to crumble around Serena as she slowly turned to face Ash, whose cheeks were now a deep red. She fell asleep on her crush and she didn't even realize it. And he was clearly uncomfortable with it, whether he liked it or not. And it also meant she had missed a new opportunity to tell him how she felt, after the one that she spoilt during the night under the moonlight. If only she could have awoken before him !

"I … look Ash I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I …"

"Me neither. Don't worry it's ok." He said, trying to ease up the tension that was inexorably building between them.

They remained silent during a few seconds, looking at each other, trying to figure out what the other thought of what had happened.

"Did you sleep well at least ?" Ash smiled, tentatively trying to break the ice.

Serena was taken off guard by his question but was glad of the effort he did to pursue the conversation without it being too awkward.

"Well, you are not as comfortable as a bed but you weren't bad. I think we should head back to the center now, or the others will begin to worry."

"You are right. Let's go !" Ash agreed, a little too quickly.

The young trainers stood up and began to walk back to the center, both of them lost in their thoughts and careful to not look at each other. Five minutes later, they arrived at their destination and Serena finally gathered the courage to speak.

"About what happened earlier, I'm sorry, I didn't even realized I …"

"Me neither. Listen my plane is taking off in the afternoon, just as yours so I don't want our last moments together to be awkward. Let's just say it was another great moment we shared together."

Serena seemed to think for a second but then joyfully nodded : he was right, there was no use to be embarrassed, even more for their final day together in Kalos. She opened the door and Ash followed her inside the center. The main room was still empty, but in a few hours, it was going to buzz with life, trainers and their pokemons.

"It must be already ten in Kanto." Ash said. "I think I'm gonna call my mom, to tell her to pick me up after the flight."

"Do as you please. I'm going to wake Clemont and Bonnie and to find us some breakfast. I'm sure you are already starving."

Hearing the loud growl of the trainer's stomach, the honey blonde girl giggled softly and went upstairs. She knew him way too well.

"She's way too good at reading in my thoughts." Ash mumbled. "Well let's call mom."

The young boy headed to a room at the rear of the lobby, where visio-call where possible. Thanks to the hour, the room was empty and he chose a post near the enter, to be able to check if his friends were coming. He composed the dial for Professor Oak's lab and was delighted to see Tracey answering him.

"Oh Ash, it's you!" the sketcher said, joyfully. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine mate thanks." Ash smiled. "Is Professor Oak available for a talk ?"

"Of course, he is upstairs with your mother and Gary … Want me to tell them to come ?"

"Yes please … Wait did you say that Gary was here too ?

"Yes, he has arrived from Sinnoh two days ago, to visit his grandpa. And when he learnt that you were coming back too, he convinced Professor Rowan to allow him more holidays. Stay here, I'm going to get them."

Ash nodded while Tracey was gone. It had been ages since he saw his childhood friend. He couldn't wait to see him again ! A voice he knew very well came from the post, interrupting his course of thought.

"It's been a long time, Ashy boy." Gary smiled.

"A way too long time." Ash agreed. "And just stop calling me Ashy boy."

"Whatever you say." He laughed.

"So, is everything alright, are you ready to go to the airport?" Delia Ketchum asked.

"Yes, my luggages are ready, and my plane take off in a few hours so I will be on time, don't worry. I just wanted to know if there was someone to pick me up at the airport tonight."

"Brock rented a car especially for that." Gary explained. "We will be there to pick you up, don't make us wait !"

"Brock ? You mean he finally has his licence ?" Ash asked, pretty surprised : he thought his friend was always terrible behind a driving seat.

"I guess miracle happens." His rival chuckled. "Don't worry we will pick you up at eleven at Vermillion's airport."

"Who are you speaking with Ash ?" Bonnie asked suddenly, full of curiosity behind him.

Ash nearly jumped out of his skin, seeing his three friends juste behind him, laughing at him, just like his family and other friends were on the screen. "How can I have missed them ?" He said to himself.

"For … For how long have you been there ?" he asked.

"Just a second, Clemont has tried to call you twice for breakfast but you were to focused on the screen, so Bonnie decided to get closer." Serena explained, trying to hide her big grin.

"And you just saw this from the screen and you didn't bother telling me ?" Ash asked to those at Pallet Town.

The three of them just looked away, pokerfacing.

"Traitors." He mumbled. "I guess I have to introduce you the proper way now. Mom, Professor, Gary, these are Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, the friends I traveled with during my Kalos journey. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, here are Professer Samuel Oak, his grandson and my oldest friend, Gary, and my mom, Delia."

Everybody said hi cheerfully and chatted just a bit, before Ash's stomach growled again.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to take your breakfast." Delia smiled. "See you tonight Ash, and you three, feel free to pass by Pallet Town whenever you want to. I would love to meet you all."

"Thanks you, Mrs Ketchum." They answered in unisson.

"Can everyone go ?" Gary suddenly asked. "I have one last question for this dear Ashy boy. A question I want to ask him in private."

"Stop calling me like that." Ash sighed. "Go to the breakfast, I will join you."

The three others silently nodded and exited the room, leaving Ash alone with Gary on the screen.

"So what do you want to know ?"

"This Serena girl is your girlfriend isn't she ?" He asked.

"What I like the most about you is definitely your sens of diplomacy." the young trainer mumbled.

"Don't change the subject, is she ?"

"What ? Of course no I mean … We are not … We don't see …" Ash tried to answer, feeling his cheeks turning red. "And after all she is going to Hoenn this afternoon !"

"Oh. So you mean if I came to Hoenn and started dating her you will be perfectly fine with that ?"

"I … Oh and fuck you, I don't have to answer you."

"I didn't know you were the jealous type. More seriously, if you part away for a long time, and we both know it is what is most likely to happen, this afternoon, try to make something for her to remember you."

Ash didn't even answer and cut the communication with a sneering Gary. There was absolutely no way he was going to tell him about the blue ribbon.

* * *

"I'm not surprised you came here Cynthia." Rowan said.

The Sinnoh's champion nodded. She had landed in Sandgem town with her Togekiss in the morning, without even warning the professor of her arrival. She had directly headed to his lab, where they were now speaking, far from the indiscreet ears. Of course he already knew she would come. After all, he probably felt the very same thing that she felt during last night at Celestic town.

"You felt it too ?" She finally asked.

"Not by myself, but Paul, who was taking care of the lab last night saw the measure instruments we installed after what happened at Mt Coronet two years ago becoming crazy. And since there is no sign of Dialga or Palkia anywhere in Sinnoh, I assume a gateway to the Torn World was opened. Which means …"

"Yes. He escaped from his prison. I felt it. I felt Giratina's presence in Sinnoh."

"The ability that Arceus gave you to feel whenever you want if a legendary pokemon is near is quite amazing."

"Yes, but I can't feel it anywhere now, just as if he had vanished."

"Maybe he has left Sinnoh for now, but we both know what Onyx wants. He will come back to our region."

"Of course, and it leaves us with a question : what do we do while waiting for him to come back ?"

"First we have to warn Gym Leaders and Champions from every region. If a slaughter in an other region can draw Arceus' attention, he won't hesitate. They've got to be ready."

"Will this be enough ?"

"No that's why we have to contact Arceus by any means. Onyx was the most powerful trainer of his generation, your generation, last time we met him. I don't think a vengeful and more mature version of him will be different. We need God's help."

"He won't help us. He is afraid of him. Last time they fought, Onyx won. Without me, Arceus would have been defeated."

"And that's why we can't take him alone Cynthia. We also can't warn the population yet. Don't forget he turned Hearthome city into ashes twelve years ago. We don't need panic."

"I know … But I think we should warn Paul and Dawn. They are both used to travel and they know Sinnoh very well. If they could become our eyes to spot Onyx, it will be very welcomed, don't you think ?"

"I agree with you. They can be here by noon if I tell them to hurry."

"Thanks Rowan."

The old man smiled a little bit and went to get the two young trainers, leaving Cynthia alone with her reflections : her best friend was back in Sinnoh. He had escaped from the Torn World, in which she had helped Arceus to imprison him in. She had taken the right decision. So why was the guilt still overwhelming her ?

* * *

"She kissed me." Ash muttered to himself.

The plane had taken off three hours ago. He had bid Serena farewell two hours before, when she had to go herself. And he definitely wasn't ready for the pain that had ground his heart when she had gone down the escalator. And even less for the butterfly in his stomach when she had come back to kiss him.

"And of course, because I'm just … dense I didn't find anything better than waving at her." He pursued, angry with himself.

"Why couldn't I find the courage to tell her I wanted her to stay with me buddy ?" Ash asked to an asleep Pikachu on his shoulder.

The electric mouse answered with a loud snore and Ash sighed. On this kind of battle, his pokemon weren't of any assistance. He was aware of Serena feelings toward him being much more than a regular friendship but still … Dawn had considered him like a brother years ago, as Iris did during his travel through Unova, and technically, those relationships were also more than a regular friendship. With May and Misty, who clearly showed deep interest in him just like Serena, he was too young to be aware of those things.

With her however, it was different. For the first time, he had felt the need to be more than a mentor or a brother. He had felt the need to be the best version of himself each time he saw her.

It was such a new and alien feeling for him that he buried it at the bottom of his heart, not showing anything. Of course sometimes, he was a little nicer to her than needed. Just leaving his hands on her shoulder for a second, constantly cheering for her, always asking for her advice, even when it wasn't necessary.

"Sir. The stewardess said next to him. Sorry to bother you but we are beginning our descent to Vermillion City's airport. May I ask you to fasten your seatbelt ?"

"Of course, sorry. Ash answered, coming back to reality in the process."

As the lady walked back to the forward of the plane, he fastened his seatbelt and let his thought wander again. Why couldn't he bring himself to do something ? Serena's feelings for him where obvious, and he knew he liked her much. Very much. It was forgivable during their journey, as he had to stay focused on the Kalos league but during the few days they remained into Lumios City before their departure, he had no excuses. Even more when he thought of last night when they slept together in Lumios' streets.

"Relationships are way harder than pokemon battle." Ash muttered to himself.

Their was suddenly a little shaking in the plane. Not violent, but powerful enough to wake up Pikachu who looked at his trainer, quizzically.

"Don't worry buddy, it's alright." The young trainer said reassuringly. "It was just a little turbulence."

"Pika ?" the little mouse pokemon asked, not really convinced.

Ash smiled and scratched his best friend between the ears, calming him down in the process : Pokemons were definitely easier to understand than humans.

* * *

"Is everything alright Cynthia ? "Dawn asked.

The champion shook herself vigorously. She realized she wasn't alone anymore. Dawn was just next to her, looking concerned about her. Paul was leaning on the wall, lost in its thoughts. Rowan was closing the door at the back of the room, which comforted the blonde : they hadn't been here for too long but had she been daydreaming that much ?

"Yes. Don't worry." She finally said, ignoring the sorrow that was grinding her heart : it was not the place nor the time to talk to someone about her guilt.

"Sure ?" the bluenette insisted.

"Yes. There is no need to worry." Cynthia winked to her.

Dawn stared at her intensely for a few seconds but finally, a smile appeared on her lips and she nodded.

"I'm glad to see you are okay." Paul said. "But the professor only told us you both needed us for a special mission, and I must admit I'm pretty surprised to see you there. So is a little bit of information to much to ask for ?"

Dawn was about to open her mouth and to criticize the way Paul spoke to such a celebrity but Cynthia stoped her with a motion of her arm.

"We needed to be somewhere we won't be overheard." Rowan explained from behind the purple haired trainer. "What we are going to tell you must remain a secret at any cost and it's not possible with phone call."

Paul rose from the wall, his eyes locked on the two adults.

"Now I'm listening."

"So I will begin." the champion said. "Has one of you ever heard about Onyx Steiner ?"

Dawn shook her head to say no, but Paul thought during a few seconds before he spoke.

"Wasn't he a famous trainer like ten or twelve years ago ? I think my brother said once this man was one of his hero during his childhood."

"It's precisely the man we are speaking of." Cynthia confirmed.

"Didn't he disappear twelve years ago after the natural disaster that burnt down half of Hearthome City ?" The young trainer asked.

"That's wasn't an incident, it was him who attacked the city."

"What ? But that's a total nonsense." Dawn replied. "Why would a world famous trainer do something like this ?"

"Because he had completely lost it. You see, Onyx was a friend of mine during that time and by far, the best trainer tof our generation. He had won two league conferences in the lapse of two years and he had never lost one single pokemon battle."

"What ?" Paul said, clearly shocked : an experienced trainer like him knew how hard every battle was, especially at the beginning of a Pokemon Journey. "Don't you exaggerate just a little bit ? Every single one ?"

"She is deadly serious." Rowan said. "He won Sinnoh and Johto Leagues conferences in a row. And during those two years, he never lost one single match, official or unofficial. It was an icon for a generation of young trainers who were inspired by him. It was probably your brother's case."

Paul only nodded quietly, still trying to accept the fact there was somewhere someone who had never lost one single battle. It was clearly impressive … and terrifying.

"And it's that kind of man who went mad and destroyed an entire City ?" Dawn said. "May I ask you where we both feature ? I mean, if that kind of man is back in the region, isn't it the police that we should warn ? And I keep asking myself how someone who had everything like him could have gone mad."

The champion rose her gaze to meet Rowan's, clearly waiting for a reaction from him. But he shook his head and she nodded. They agreed on that point : it wasn't the time to talk about his motivations. Not yet.

"Well, we have of course already warned the police, but they can't do much about that, unfortunately."

"Why ? Isn't it their job to put criminals back in jail ?"

"You see, you can't put someone like Onyx in a regular prison. He captured a legendary pokemon, a Giratina."

"What ?!" Paul exclaimed. "How did he manage to … That's not possible !"

"It is. No one knows how he managed to do so, but the fact is that he did. Actually, there are people who think that he was controlled by Giratina, who forced him to destroy Hearthome. But what is important, is that with Arceus help, he was sealed into the Torn World. A dimension parallel to ours."

"I remember it now !" Dawn suddenly exclaimed. "Isn't it the place you mentioned back at Spear Pillars ?"

"Precisely. The pokemon who tried to attack us was Onyx's Giratina. Thankfully it didn't happen but now, they are both free."

"And what can we do about it ?" Paul said. "I perfectly understand that something terrible is coming but what do you expect us to do about it ? If Arceus' help was needed twelve years ago, I don't think our presence can do anything."

"We don't want you to confront him directly. We want you to find him." Rowan explained.

"In the whole region ? We have more chance to find a flying bidoof." Dawn asked.

"A giant spectral dragon is something clearly more noticeable than a flying bidoof." Paul replied, sarcastically.

"Please, don't try to look more idiot than you really are." Dawn rolled her eyes. "My point is that the region is huge : with only the two of us looking for him, he can avoid us as easily as he wants."

"Believe me he will want to be seen. And furthermore, there are a few places where we expect him to show up. It's where we want you to go."

Paul and Dawn remained silent for a moment. Cynthia and Rowan stared at each other, as quiet as the two others were. There was no need to rush this.

"Alright, I will do it." The purple haired trainer finally said. "Where do you want me to go ?"

"Us to go." The bluenette rectified. "I will help you to find this crazy guy."

"It's all we ask for." The champion assured, smiling. "We want one of you to go to Snowpoint city, and the other to Veilstone City. We will warn the gym leaders of your arrival. And remember, don't engage him directly."

"When do you want us to leave ?" Dawn asked.

"The sooner the better." Rowan said. "If you find him, contact us immediately."

"I will go to north to Snowpoint city." Paul said. "I will use a rematch against Brandon as a cover."

"And I will say I go to Veilstone City to visit Maylene." Dawn added. "I will just call my mom, if you haven't anything more to tell us about Onyx."

The two older shook their heads negatively and the two young trainers went out of the lab. Rowan and Cynthia shared a concerned look.

"I hope they will be careful." The champion finally said.

"They will. They are not stupid and hopefully they won't have to deal with Onyx more than necessary."

"I hope you are right professor. Because none of them know how he is like. And when they will find out, they will have to be ready."

"They will be." Rowan said. "They will be."

* * *

Something was up. Ash was absolutely sure of it now : a powerful sense of a disaster looming above the plane had taken him. They should had arrived to Vermillion City an hour ago but they were still stuck in the sky, above the ocean between the south of Johto and the north of Hoenn.

It had begun when the plane had been once more shaken by a strange force, which had nothing to do with turbulences according to the stewardess he had overheard. And then, there had been the red light that had been emanating from the clouds around the plane. Tension had risen in the plane and the passengers were deadly silent. As if they were, even unconsciously, waiting for something.

"Please, everybody stay calm, we will amorce our descent in no time. Sorry for the setback." the pilot suddenly said.

As if the clouds wanted to prove him wrong, a powerful lighting, as red as blood, tore the sky apart, quickly followed by a surrealistically high-pitched noise. Ash tried to look through the window to his left. A new lighting exploded but he didn't pay attention to it. What he saw was way worse. A dark form was moving among the clouds. A form that was getting closer. A new shriek resonated. No one dared to move in the plane. Even the stewardess were trying to see what was the thing that was coming toward them.

Suddenly, in one final loud shriek, the creature emerged from the clouds, but it was way too fast for Ash to notice what it was. He barely saw two gigantic ghostly wings spread, and two red eyes, before the monster passed above the plane. _Frrrr_. The cabin began to vibrate even more, and the young trainer guessed that the creature was just above the plane. Everything became calmer during a moment, no one daring to bat an eye. Electricity crackled around Pikachu's cheek. And then Apocalypse began.

In a new powerful shriek, the creature launched a purple blast that cut through the cabin, destroying everything it touched in the process. People began screaming and panicking : a deep hole was now opened into the plan and it was dangerously loosing height. Ash unbuckled quickly his seatbelt and stood up.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt through the opening !"

"Pika … Chu !" The electric mouse yelled, sending a mighty lighting to their aggressor.

There was a new cry but this time, the monster undeniably felt pain. The young trainer smiled : they had stroke right.

"Everyone, go to the forward part of the plane ! This part is going to fall apart in no time ! Those who have their pokemon, stick with me, we're going to give this bastard a lesson !"

A loud cheer approved his suggestions, as the stewardess helped kids and elders to reach the other part of the plane, while ten people took their poke ball from their belt.

"Go Sceptile !" a young woman said.

"Trapinch, it's time to play !"

As all the pokemons appeared in a glowing white light, Ash smiled : there was no flying type to evacuate them, but maybe it could give enough time for help to come. _Frrr_. The cabin vibrated again. The monster was coming back.

"Be ready, he is near us !" Sceptile's trainer shouted.

A powerful beam cut through the cabin, destroying the rear of the plane in the process. It began to twirl and to lose height.

"Hang on !" Ash shouted as he desperately tried to reach a sit to hang on.  
There was a loud screaming and Ash watched a Rhyhorn and his trainer fell in the hole, falling from more than thousands of meters into the sea, under the eyes of the monster and the man. Because there was also a man with the creature that Ash had failed to notice until now. Now he could see him sitting on the dragon's back, wearing a black jacket, blue jeans and rangers. But what he saw, even from very far, was his eyes. Eyes filled with anger and hatred.

"It's time, attack now !" The girl with the Sceptile shouted. "Solar Beam !"

"Pikachu, Thunder ! Ash added."

"Goodra, Dragon Pulse !" An other man said.

Powerful blasts and lightings ran to their aggressor who suddenly vanished, avoiding all the attack in the process.

"Where did he go ?!" The girl screamed.

Ash looked furiously around him. What kind of pokemon, if it was one, could do such terrible things ? The young trainer suddenly noticed a tiny movement with the corner of his eye.  
"Watch out, he is in the plane !"

And he was. The dragon had materialized again just next to Sceptile, destroying even more the cabin thanks to his height. In one mighty roar, he took the grass starter and his trainer in his claws and threw them out in the air, condemning them.

"Pikachu, Thunder !" Ash shouted, trying desperately to make the dragon draw back.

The shriek was this time more an annoyed one. But as the dragon was turning to face the electric mouse, the Trapinch charged furiously and, by a miraculous twist of his jaw, dragged him outside again. The creature retreated far from the plane.

"The pilots are trying to stabilize us !" The stewardess shouted from the forward part of the plane. "We are near Lilycove city. We will try to land their, there is already a little army of agents Jenny waiting to take this bastard down !"

"Tell them to keep going, we will keep him at bay !" Trapinch's trainer answered.

 _Frrr_. The vibration resonated again but not as powerful as it was a few minutes ago. The creature was keeping its distance.  
"What is he waiting for ?" Ash said, suspicious.  
"No bloody idea mate. The name is Nick by the way." Trapinch's trainer answered. "And you ?"  
"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town.""

"The Ash Ketchum ?The one who lost in the final of the Kalos league ?"

"I didn't know I was famous." He chuckled.

"I was cheering for you dude. You and your Greninja were so … Watch out !" Nick screamed.

Ash turned quickly his head to the creature who was still far from them, but it wasn't as inactive as it was a few seconds ago. This time, a powerful blast was leaving his mouth, aiming area around the plane …

"He is trying to destroy the wings ! Nick shouted. Trapinch mud shot !"

The ground pokemon materialized a powerful beam of mud that struck the monster right in the face but he didn't stop. There was suddenly a loud noise.

"We have lost the right wing ! We are going to crash !" The stewardess screamed.

The plane began to twirl faster and Ash knew what he had to do. He opened the three poke balls hanging on his belt.

"Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflamme come on ! I need you !"

The three winged pokemon appeared in a burst of light, flying hardly in the spinning remaining of the plane.

"Take as much as people as you can and fly to Lilycove city ! Quick !"

The three pokemon stared at each other during a few seconds, not understanding what their trainer meant : did he truly want them to abandon him in this flying coffin ? A powerful beam aiming at the second wing shook them from their trance and they went down to take the children on their back. In a few seconds, they were flying with their precious package. Ash looked quickly through what was left of his window. The ocean was getting closer way to fast. They were truly going to crash ! A new loud noise resonated as the other wing exploded.

"Haw, Hawlucha !"

"Talonflamme !"

Ash saw his two pokemon and smiled. They had come back as soon as possible.

"Hawlucha, take Pikachu away, Talonflamme …"

He was about to tell him to take him out but then he saw Nick and his Trapinch, trying desperately to hang on. A pang of guilt began to rise in him. Suddenly, there was a red light and the ground pokemon disappeared in his poke ball.

"Ash !" Nick shouted. "Fly, don't die with us ! But please take care of my Trapinch !"

The young trainer took the ball that was given him, looking at it tearfully.

"I will do it Nick, mark my word !"

"My ghost will check it out, now go !"

Ash put the little sphere in his pocket and grabbed Talonflamme's lugs as the bird took off, abandoning the plane … Only to find the dragon just in front of him. He had totally lost interest in the plane that was falling in the ocean. And suddenly Ash understood. He understood what he saw two years ago at the Spear Pillars.

"So that's how it ends kid." The man whispered. "Believe it or not but I'm sorry. Giratina, Hyper Beam !"  
T

alonflamme was too heavy because of his trainer to avoid the attack and took it point blank : he fainted immediatly. Ash remained silent as he felt he was beginning to fall again. He saw Hawlucha trying to come back to help him and found the strength to yell to him to go back, to let him here, to save Pikachu and himself. He heard the distress cry of his lifelong companion but he didn't react, neither did he when he violently hit the water a few seconds after the plane did, breaking the majority if his bones in the process. His thoughts were taking all his energy just to summon the face of his only regret. The face of Serena, who he knew, he would never see again.

\- I should have told her how I felt since the beginning. he said to himself at he was sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

 _ **To be continued in Chapter 3 : Back to Altomare**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Back to Altomare

Hey everybody, I know it's been a long time since my last chapter, but I had my finals to study for, and also, I wanted to take more time to rewrite my second chapter, which I took care of. I also took a Beta Reader so I hope to have less fouls in my chapters, enjoy :)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 : Back to Altomare** _

Night was falling upon Lilycove City. A cool wind was sweeping the streets of Hoenn's most septentrional city, reminding everyone that winter had only been over for a few weeks. But despite the cold that was reigning in the city, a huge crowd had reunited on the city main square, in front of the pokemon center. A crowd that was ready to give everything to have a small piece of information about the health of the children and the pokemon who had arrived by boat a few hours ago. A line of police women was preventing the curious to take a peek and were refusing to do any comments on the situation, only saying that the investigation was on going.

Rumors were circulating all over the crowd. Some were pretending that Rayquaza himself had come from the sky to punish mankind who had disturbed him from far too long. Stupid, said others. Rayquaza lived way higher than where the plane flew, and if he didn't agree with them, he would have shown it way sooner. Somewhere else, people were speaking a terrorist hijacking in a plane which was heading to Kanto. It was the only information the Jennys had confirmed : the crash of a flight to Kanto had happened but the terrible weather condition made any rescue operation impossible before at list the following day.

"And you kid ?" the man expecting Rayaquaza's return said to a young trainer sitting away from the crowd. "What do you thing about all of this ?"

The honey blond girl barely raised an eyebrow to him before going back to the inspection of the blades of grass in front of her. Blades that seemed way more interesting than what was happening around her. Maybe if she stared at them long enough, she would fall asleep and she would wake up, everything would be back to normal. She would wake up on Ash's shoulder in Lumios City and everything would be alright. She would laugh about her nightmare and he would laugh with her … No she decided. Ash would never have laughed about her or tease her like that. First he would have worried. He would have asked her what was bothering her. It would have taken time for her to answer him but eventually she would speak.

She would tell him how scared she was to lose him one more time just like after her departure from Pallet Town ten years ago. He would have smiled, telling her it was okay, that he understood. Maybe he would have stroked her hair saying that ? He may have. He may even have hugged her and maybe precisely at this time, they would have kissed for the first time and would have sworn to travel together for ever. Where ? It would not have been important : they would have been together after all and they would have celebrated it with Clemont and Bonnie by spending an other day in Kalos.

Serena shook vigorously her head. No. Even going back to sleep and wake up again could not change the reality of this day, of the tearing she had felt when she had left Kalos for Hoenn, of the melancholy she had failed to ignore while landing in Lilycove City and above all, it would change nothing to the icy void she had felt when she had left the Hall of Contests where she wanted to register to take part in the event.

The plane was the one that Ash had taken, a few hours after her, a few hours after their kiss. The obviousness had struck her when the police had confirmed the information. Asking a few questions, she had realized that the only plane that was supposed to pass by this zone at this time was this one. She had even overheard the Jennys speaking of a landing at Vermillion City, just like Ash's plane. And above all, her instinct was telling her something terrible had happened to the young brown haired guy she had fallen in love with.

When she had heard that the search for other survivors were going to take place only the following morning, she had become absolutely mad and had nearly gone herself to begin the searching. Her rational mind had hopefully taken control before she could reach the port. The memory of her father's death and her mother's injuries to save people they cared for without being able to save themselves had deterred her.

There was survivors, both pokemon and human. She wasn't too optimistic about Ash being one of the "saved kids" - wasn't he already sixteen after all ? - but if she knew him as much as she thought she did, the pokemon could be his, especially his flying type like Noivern of Talonflamme. It was this last hope she was believing in during this terrible waiting that was crushing her heart : if Ash had managed to find the time to save his pokemon he may have found a way to do the same.

A sudden noise of broken glass drew Serena attention back to reality. She straightened her back and looked toward the pokemon center where a Pikachu was running !

"Come back here Pikachu !" A Nurse Joy sprinting behind him said. "I'm not done yet with your left leg injury !"

The little electric mouse didn't even bothered answering and pursued his way through the line of agent Jenny while Serena was trying to find hers through the crowd. She would have recognized this Pikachu from a million and his presence could only mean one thing. Ash was definitely on that plane and if Pikachu had managed to survive, maybe Ash had to.

"Wait PIkachu !" She shouted." It's me, Serena !"

The little pokemon who had nearly make it out of the crowd froze in his gesture and slowly faced the young trainer. She stopped her track just in front of him and kneeled : she didn't remember seeing Pikachu as sad or tired than he seemed to be right now. He seemed to have survived to something worse than hell. During a few seconds, she feared seeing him ran away to the port to save his trainer but he didn't. Instead, his face seemed to lighten up seeing a known face. It was when she took him in her arms that she noticed the deep cut that wounded his left leg.

"Excuse me miss." Nurse Joy asked. "Do you happen to know this PIkachu ?"

"Yes. I travelled with his trainer during past year."

"Please follow me then. You may be able to complete the depositions of our survivors. And maybe Pikachu will calm down enough for me to dress his wound."  
Serena nodded and followed the young woman to the pokemon center, under the jealous look of the crowd. They went to a room in the back, with two armed police officers in front of it.

"Is such a guard truly needed ?" the honey blond haired girl asked.

"When you will know everything, you will find it pathetic." the nurse answered sadly.

They entered in what seemed to be a small reunion room with a metallic table set in the center, with a few chairs around it. Four children, a middle aged man and two Jennys were sating on them and at the rear of the room, two other nurses where taking care of an Hawlucha and a Noyvern. The two pokemon straightened and smiled at the sight of a familiar face.

"Noivern, Halwucha !" she exclaimed. "Is everything alright ?"

"Yes, there is no need to worry for them." One of the nurse said. "They were extremely lucky, only a few minors wounds and on or two broken bones. Quite a performance when you know what they had to do."

"What are you talking about ?" A confused Serena asked.

"I assume she knows those pokemon and their trainer" One of the Jenny said. "Has she been briefed on the situation yet ?"

"I hadn't the time to do so. I also thought it was better if you were the one to decide what informations we were going to share with her."

The agent nodded and gestured to Serena to sit down.

"So you happen to know this pokemon, is that correct ?" she asked again.

"Yes." Serena answered. "I have traveled with their trainer during last year."

"Did you know he was going to be aboard that plane ?"

Serena took a few second to regain her composure. The policewoman had confirmed so coldly Ash's presence in the plane that she had nearly burst into tears in front of her.

The agent seemed to notice her trouble and allowed her the time she needed.

"I took a plane to Hoenn a few hours before him. I heard about the news when I landed in Lylicove City."

The policewoman nodded and began to take note furiously. Her colleague continued.

"Here are the informations that we have. At 11 p.m., we received a call from the plane in the middle of the Johto Sea, telling us about strange red lights off the coast of the island of Altomare. Eight minutes later, we received a mayday from the plane. It appears that it was attacked by a creature looking like a gigantic dragon.

"A Pokemon ?" Serena asked.

"Our witness being enable to identify it, we are not sure yet. Five minutes later, a new distress call, telling us the plane was losing height at an alarming rate. The monster had apparently aimed for the wings."

"And did the kids see anything else ?"

"It's where it became even more interesting and where you feature miss ..?"

"Serena. Serena Yvonne."

"Well, Ms Yvonne, your friend organized the resistance against this creature."

A small smile appeared on the young girl's lips for the first time this evening and she stroked Pikachu's fur without noticing. It was all Ash, ready to act before thinking.

"What happened precisely ?" She finally asked.

It was the oldest children who answered her.

"This … thing first tried to destroy the plane's rear. He managed to destroy a part of it and but this trainer and his PIkachu, helped by the other trainers aboard succeeded in holding him at bay. But when the wings were destroyed …"

A girl not older than eleven took it from here.

"When they were destroyed, the pilots lost control of the plane. Everything was spinning around and the boy took three other flying pokemon to help us out. They dropped usoff on a boat that was passing by."

"It was mine." the man who Serena identified as the boat's captain said. "I warned the police as soon as possible and give them my location."

"Then the three pokemon went back to the plane to take more people out. Noivern stayed with us in case the dragon decided we were more suitable prey than the plane. Hawlucha was alone with PIkachu when he came back. First, we were wondering where Talonflamme was. We suddenly heard a loud noise."

"The dragon had Talonflamme and his trainer cornered and attacked him with a very powerful attack. They fell again in the ocean. We tried to come closer to help people who could have managed to get out, but the dragon attacked us until we reached Lilycove city, probably to be sure we didn't interfere with his business. He went back north just after, when the wind built up again, preventing us from going back to the crash site."

The agent put back her notebook on the table and looked quizzically at Serena.

"Do you understand what we are talking about when we say you're going to be useful ? This creature allowed the children to leave the plane but not your friend. Why ?"

The young girl didn't answer immediately. She was still trying to accept without bursting into tears everything that had happened, including the fall of Ash, and it wasn't easy at all. She let her gaze wander over the survivors. He could have fled the plane from the beginning, but he had first tried to help out as much people as possible. Her look stopped during a few seconds on the only kid that hadn't spoke yet. He straightened up his head and his gaze met the deep blue eyes of Serena. He suddenly cringed and nearly fall of his chair.

"Your eyes ! You … You've got the same … You …"

"What are you talking about ?" Serena asked, surprised.

"The man on the dragon ! His eyes were as blue as yours !"

"I already told you there was no one on the dragon when we left the plane !" an other survivor shouted.

"But I saw him ! with his dark hair and his black coat !"

"You imagined him !"

"Kids, please let's not have this debate again." The agent sighed.

"But he was there ! On the back of the dragon and his freaking red eyes !"

"You said the dragon had red eyes ?" Serena interrupted.

"Yes, why ?"

"Ash, the trainer … He told me that he had witnessed the arrival of a creature very similar to this one two years ago at Spear Pillars in Sinnoh. You who saw it too, was it the

same monster that attacked you Pikachu ?"

"Pika, pika pika Pi !" confirmed the electric mouse, pleased to be finally understood by someone.

"Are you sure of all of this ?" an agent asked, while the other was quickly writing over her notebook.

"Yes. He also told me that Sinnoh's champion, Cynthia was there too. Apparently she was also able to identify that pokemon."

"Did you friend give you anymore details ?"

Serena shook her heard negatively.

"Well, we are going to contact the champion for more details." the agent said. "Until then, I would highly recommend you to stay in the center. You won't be bothered by the crowd here and if we have more questions, it will be a lot more convenient."

"I understand."

"I will show you your room." the nurse that accompanied her earlier suggested.

"Thank you. Did you warn the family yet ?"

"We have begun a few hours ago, why ?"

"If you allow it, I would like to do it for my friends family."

The two agents shared a look the shook their head.

"Sorry, but I would be very irregular. We will warn the family of your presence if you want to. One last thing, please would you take care of your friend's pokemon when they will be healed ?"

"I understand. I will take care of them as soon as needed."

"Thank you very much. You can go now."

The walk to Serena's room was a quiet one. When they arrived, the nurse left her alone and she collapsed on the bed, exhausted. A beam of light appeared next to her while Braixen felt the distress of her trainer and knelt beside her.

"Oh my poor Braixen, if you knew what had happened …"

And unable to hold back more, Serena bursted into tears in the arms of her pokemon.

* * *

Two hours later, the wind was more furious than ever over the island of Altomare. Located even more north than Lylicove city, in the sea of Johto, the island seemed to be forever the prey of the terrible wave of cold that had frozen her canals. Them being the most popular mean of transport on the Island, stress were absolutely desert. The touristic season wasn't beginning before one or two months with the legendary "Tour of Altomare", but a small shadow was moving in the dark corners of the city. Not tall, the girl had auburn hair, amber eyes and was wearing a white skirt with a green blouse.

Latias usually didn't patrol so late in the city. Usually, she let her psychic power warn her of any threat during night, something that hadn't happened since her brother Latios' death three years prior. A tragic event that had hardened the legendary warden of Altomare. She had decided to train herserlf to become strong enough to protect the city, like her father and her brother before her. During the last three years, she had trained under the admiring eye of her closest friends, Bianca and Lorenzo. During the last three years, she had prepared for a moment like this.

She had already felt a cold shiver run down her spin the day before. And sooner in the evening she had felt an energy, jet black, coming from the south. That was because of it she had been even more vigilant. Whatever the source of this dark aura was, she had to be ready to face it, even if she had also felt something familiar.

Latias realized suddenly that she had already reached the museum, on the main square of the city. It was time for her to go back to the secret garden : she needed rest. If the being she had felt was coming back to Altomare, she had to be in control of her capacity.

While she was on the verge of going back, she stopped in her track. Her psychic powers which covered the whole island had felt a presence, one she had never felt before. Not dark like the other, but of bright purity. In less than pleak, she took her true appearance and was flying to the port. Her speed, even higher than one of a little plane, allowed her to reach the port and to spot the intruder, even before he noticed her.

It was a dark figure who was dragging a mass behind. It seemed to be something very precious because the intruder was checking frequently if the said mass was alright. It didn't appear to be hostile but Latias was ready to fight. Whoever the intruder was, it didn't want to be noticed and while the dragoness ignored what i was, she couldn't trust him. The port was empty and Latias landed without worrying about being noticed. The stranger froze in motion and faced slowly the guardian. A deep voice echoed in her head.

 _"Who are you ?"_

 _"I am the guardian of this Island. And you ? What are you doing here ? It's the first time I see you in Altomare."_

 _"I am not your enemy. I'm not an ally of the creature you felt._

 _"So who are you and what are you dragging like that behind you ?"_

The stranger didn't answer and Latias prepared to fight. She couldn't trust him if he hid what he was caring.

 _"You don't need to know it."_

 _"Oh actually I do. I am the guardian of this place and if you refuse to answer, I would have to show you that you are not welcomed here."_

 _"If you had even the slightest idea of who I was, you wouldn't rake the risk to threaten me as you did."_

 _"Usually, sentences like this are said by the people who have things to blame themselves for. Now I wont repeat myself again. Who are you and what are you carrying in my_

 _island ?"_

 _"I wont tell you anything about it. Now disappear or I will have to kill."_

 _"So be it."_

And without the slightest warning, a powerful dragon pulse left Latias' mouth. The attack was powerful, quick and vicious. Nothing could resist it. But when the energy dissipated, the intruder was nowhere to be seen and the package he had been carrying was still there.

 _"What a strange person …"_ Latias muttered as she came closer of the said package.

While she was on the verge of uncovering it, a violent Ice Beam hit her in the back and threw her against the ground. She eventually managed to gain some more height and noticed the intruder, standing on a roof, with two little blue stars in the hand.

 _"You were warned, guardian."_

 _"So you are a pokemon too."_

 _"You are truly the world's greatest detective !"_ he shouted, sarcastically.

He leapt from the roof toward her and threw at an unheard speed the two stars, which went for her. The dragoness dived gracefully and sent back an other dragon pulse, projecting him on the ground. He landed easily and a new rain of blue stars sharpened like razor blades left his palms, aiming for Latias' head. A quick twirl of the guardian allowed her to dodge the attack but she was immediately hit by a Dark Pulse that then sent her at the opposite of the port. She was quick to clear her mind and she launched herself toward the intruder, and hit him violently, smashing him on the ground in the process.

 _"Now let's see what is this package."_

Latias landed gracefully next to the package, while her enemy was trying desperately to stand up.

 _"No …"_ he muttered.

The dragoness didn't listen to him and with a theatrical motion, she took the cloak off. What she saw stopped her in her track. Anger was boiling inside her and she threw herself again over the intruder who was trying to catch his breath.

 _"What have you done to him ?! Answer me !"_

 _"Nothing I promise ! Without me, I will be dead already !"_

 _"Liar ! If you want to stay alive, I want you to tell me the truth, now !"_

 _"I just told you the truth ! He was the one attacked by the creature that appeared earlier ! He is badly injured, I have to find a man named Lorenzo ! He was a doctor years ago, He told me to trust him and only him !"_

 _"Who is that he ?! Who told you so much about Lorenzo !"_

The pokemon stared at the guardian who did the same, giving him an icy look. He finally gave up and indicated her the pendent he was wearing. A pendent composed of a double gold circle, with four spikes coming from them. The sign of …

 _"Finally you understood, Guardian. I am the Herald of Arceus."_

* * *

A loud thud awoke Lorenzo. The old gondola maker had fallen asleep on his couch after an evening spent with his grand daughter Bianca. As an art student in Johto, the young girl couldn't visit her grandfather as much as she wanted but when she had the occasion, she always flew back to her island. The old man always cherished this moments spent with her, spent listening to her speaking during hours of Goldenrod city, of how he would love to see the city by himself. He always nodded when she said that and changed the topic. It had been a long time since he had left Altomare for the last time and his old and weak bones didn't seem to be ready to leave him at peace long enough to go visit his grand daughter. An other sign of his age.

Her presence was undoubtedly beneficial for him. It helped him to not revive his terrible nightmares, filled with blood, guns and death. An other time, long ago, where he had nearly fallen again this evening when Bianca had dared asking him questions about the topic. Lorenzo had never told her about the Great War, and he hadn't begun this evening. She had gone to bed, furious of his lack of trust and he had been left alone with his thoughts. Thoughts filled with fighting and dead people. Everything he didn't want to share with her. It was over and there was absolutely no way she had to live, even only with words, The Great War of Kanto.

Lorenzo sighed loudly and went to the door. What he saw opening it made him nauseous : Latias, in her pokemon form was in front of him, her eyes shining of a deep blue, showing she was using psychic, to lift the corpse before her in the air. Another pokemon was standing behind her, watching their surroundings.

 _"Please grandfather, you have to help him !" she weeped._

"Calm down Latias, calm down … Tell me what happened, who is this corpse ?"

 _"It's … it's Ash … He need help grandfather, you have to heal him !"_

"There are hospital for this my dear. What is he doing here ?"

 _"He was injured by a dark creature during the evening. My master told me you could save him and guarantee us some secrecy."_ The stranger said.

"I must admit that I'm quite surprised you also know about telepathy but I would like some informations. Who are you, you and your master, and why is secrecy needed ?"

 _"He told me about your caution. I serve Arceus, as you used to Lorenzo. This trainer was mine not long ago, until he set me free, to let me achieve my own goals. And about the secrecy … It's very important that the man who tried to kill him thinks he succeeded."_

"Well I don't want to be pessimistic but I think he was close to indeed succeed. Who tried to kill him ?"

The stranger hesitated a few seconds before he spoke again.

 _"The Renegade himself, who escaped from the Torn World. Onyx."_

This name sent a cold shiver up his spine. Onyx back ? It wasn't good. And Arceus fearing him enough to act in secrecy wasn't good at tall.

"Go in. Latias, lock the door, put Ash on the table of the living room and go wake Bianca. I will get my instruments, you, take his close off, you were his pokemon after all.

The two ran inside and after the table was cleared, they set the young trainer cautiously on it while Lorenzo was going gown in the basement, to take a little box he hadn't used for years, unless to groom his instruments inside.

His evening had just taken and unexpected turn : he had swore a long time ago that he would never open a human body ever again. Yet here he was, forgetting his oath to use his talent only in making gondola. Tonight was an exception. Tonight, his talent as a surgeon was needed to save an innocent life.

The old man took the little metallic box religiously and slightly opened it. Everything was like he had left it : the scalpel was sharpened, the clamps and other instrument were ready. He sighed and went back to the living room, where Ash was naked and absolutely montionless.

Lorenzo nodded and put his box in the microwave of the kitchen to sterilize what was inside. Latias and Bianca appeared in the stairs at that very moment.

"Grand pa !" She exclaimed, horrified. "What happened ? Why is Ash here like this and …"`

"Quiet Bianca." He answered sternly. "I don't have any time to explain you what is happening for now. We will have a long talk tomorrow, I promise, but tonight, I need your help to save this boy because alone, I have no chance to save him, did you understand ?"

The young woman was about to discuss more but she came around and nodded. Lorenzo smiled.

"You wanted to know how was my life as a surgeon uh ? Well you will have a perfect example tonight. I want you to boil water where you will put towels. We will use them as compress. We have no material, so Latias, I need you to use your vision as X ray, it will allow me to know the scope of the damage."

 _"And me ?"_ asked the pokemon.

"I need you to watch outside. What we are going to do is absolutely illegal and I need you to warn me if someone pass by."

The stranger nodded and as silent as a shadow, he stood next to the window, watching the street next to Lorenzo's house. While Bianca was boiling water, the old man reported his attention back to the dragoness who was ready to fulfill her crucial role.

"Well Latias, I want you to use your shared vision with me and to look at Ash then. I will tell you what level of vision I need, don't worry."

Latias, determined, began to browse Ash's body with her shared vision, allowing Lorenzo to examine in detail the deepness of his wounds and the general state of his body tissues.

"He lost a lot of blood and has at least eight, no … nine broken ribs, little bones pieces that pierced the oesophagus and his right lung …"

The guardian hardly swallowed : the voice of the former doctor wasn't filled with optimism.

"His left wrist has been cut into pieces, his spine has moved of … at least two inches. Nonetheless, we can see that his cervical cavity and his spinal cord remained untouched.

But where do this fever come from ? Already necrosis ?"

Lorenzo remained still during a few seconds, scratching his beard. He finally went to the stranger who was still watching the street.

"There is something more important I need you to do."

 _"What do you need ?"_

"I think because of his injuries, Ash has caught a disease, a deadly one without the appropriate treatment, even if I stitch all of his wounds. I need a drug created especially for this kind of trauma. It's called the Decadron. I need you to go to the nearest hospital and to get it in liquid form. By any mean necessary."

The urgency in Lorenzo's voice convinced the pokemon, who opened the door in a graceful motion and disappeared in the night, like a shadow.

"Well now we are going to begin. Latias, you will stay behind his head. Do you see this electric current that is going through his body ? I want you to deduce its intensity until I tell you to stop. It will prevent him to feel the pain when I will operate."

The young dragons promptly obeyed and using her psychic power, she reduced slowly Ash's sensibility to pain. The young trainer suddenly loosened himself and blood began to flow again from his wounds. Bianca came back with the towels and the compresses at this moment. Her face seemed more pale than death, as if her brain had disconnected during the time of the surgery, preferring obeying blindly to Lorenzo.

"Bianca, put the first towel over his head, to reduce the fever, then give me the scissors and the little clamp.

And the surgery began. Lorenzo began with the damages that could potentially be directly deadly for Ash. He had to take off ribs pieces that had pierced the trainer's lung. A difficult work that he did very cautiously, fighting both the traumas of Ash's body and his memories of war.

His two granddaughters were very calm and did as he told her during the whole night, like when Latias used her powers to take off pieces to small for Lorenzo's clamp. The hardest was to put the ribs back. Without any true material, the old man couldn't do better than use Latias' power to hold them in place while they regenerated.

He then said to the guardian to upturn him on the stomach with her powers to allow him to put his spine back where it belonged, what he did in a quick and loud motion. The pokemon came back with the precious drug. No one asked him how he he'd got it and he didn't raised the subject neither. Latias put Ash back in his first position and Lorenzo began working on his left wrist. Brown tissues indicated him that the injury was already infected.

The old surgeon tried as best as he can to remove all the infected parts, which where thankfully, not too many, and put a plaster prepared by Bianca on it.  
Finally, after he stitched all the other injuries, Lorenzo took from his box a little syringe that he filled with Decadron and injected it in his patient's blood. He sighed one last time and fell on a chair that the pokemon had put behind him. All were exhausted by the night they had spent. Outside, the sun was rising.

" _And now ?_ " Latias asked, not sure of what to do.

"Now, you are going to put him in my bed for him to rest. Then we do the hardest. We wait."

* * *

 _ **To be continued in chapter 4 : The Fall of the Titan**_


End file.
